


Love Me Like You Do

by NowThatWereDone



Series: Unspoken, Of Course [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatWereDone/pseuds/NowThatWereDone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, it’s alright that nobody loves her like Jackson does anymore.</p><p> Because at least there’s a person who loves her like Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot I felt like writing--- takes place after season 2, before season 3A.

Sometimes Lydia likes to pretend she’s Cinderella and Jackson is her long lost prince charming.

Sometimes Lydia likes to pretend Jackson never left, that he’s still in Beacon Hills, that he’s still the co-captain of the lacrosse team, that his arms still wrap firmly around her every morning before school. She pretends that the sweater she still has of his was something she borrowed just the night before because of course she took it, they spent the night together.

Sometimes, Lydia Martin really misses Jackson Whittemore.

Sometimes she thinks he misses her, too.

**

Stiles notices when Lydia’s sad. He notices her heavy sighs and the far away gaze she gets every so often. He notices that she gets it the most when she’s around one of her “distractions”. She’s tackled Jake and Michael and Ryan and Tony, but every time Stiles sees Lydia and one of her boy toys walking down the hallway, with the guy’s arm draped around her shoulder, Stiles catches the look in Lydia’s eyes.

But how can someone be lonely when she has all the attention in the world?

**

Lydia just wants someone to love her like Jackson did.

Not that Jackson was all that great at loving her, but come on; he stopped his killer rampage for her. That means something, doesn’t it? It has to, it really does. Michael looks at Lydia, says something.

Or is this Tucker…?

**

Isaac is shifty and nervous around Scott and his friends since he’s new to their world of bizarre-o happenings. But he is getting to know them. Scott’s the hero. He’s got a heart of gold and, while Isaac is Derek’s beta, there’s a part of the blond that really is starting to trust Scott McCall. Like a lot.

And then there’s Allison. She’s really pretty—Isaac used to watch her walk around campus, body long and lean like a super model, smile nice and warm like a camp fire—until he learned she’s kind of crazy. Well, she’s not anymore, but Isaac can still kind of feel the wounds from the twenty freaking stabs he got from her knives. So, yeah, he’s not sure how he feels about her.

Stiles is… Stiles. Isaac used to fear him, but now that he’s coming out of his shell, now that he’s got werewolf powers and doesn’t have to take people’s crap all of the time, Isaac is kind of fed up with Stiles. Kind of. Sometimes, he just likes to mess with the brunette just for giggles.

And then there’s Lydia.

Before Allison, Isaac used to be head over heels in love with Lydia Martin. Everyone was. Isaac kept it quiet and under wraps (not at all like Stilinski), but he did like her. So, you know, it’s only natural that Isaac jumps when he feels Lydia’s small arms wrap around his waist.

“Hi, Isaac.” Isaac doesn’t know how to respond, but he tries.

“Lyd-uh-what are you-hi.” Perhaps he should’ve kept quiet. Lydia laughs at his utterances.

“You want to walk me home, wolf boy?” Isaac should probably say no, but he doesn’t. Instead he bobs his head and dutifully trots beside the petite redhead. He doesn’t wonder where her car is that she can’t just drive home, doesn’t wonder why she’s leading him towards coach’s office.

He does, though, start to wonder when Lydia’s lips find their way against his. And it feels good—it feels great—but it also feels wrong, sick, _disgusting._ Because with his heightened senses, Isaac can practically smell the heartbreak and desperation rolling of Lydia’s body. He (lightly) shoves her away, staring at the girl with his wide blue eyes.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asks. “What are you doing?” But she doesn’t answer. Doesn’t even look at him. She just walks away, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath.

Isaac knows he should go after her. But he’s too busy trying to stop himself from pissing his pants to take another step.

**

"You used to smile more." He shouldn't have said that. Lydia shrugs.

"Smiling is overrated."

"You smiled when Jackson was here." She speeds up. She doesn't like walking besides Stiles anyway.

**

Allison and Scott haven’t spoken since their break up. They pass each other in the halls. Sometimes they smile a little. But usually, they don’t say anything, not one word. Until Scott sidles up beside Allison, his eyes trained on the linoleum floor as he speaks in quick, quiet fragments.

_“Stiles is worries about Lydia.”_

_“So is Isaac.”_

_“Do you know what’s wrong with her?”_

_“She’s acting strange.”_

Allison blinks at the three phrases, shakes her head, then focuses in again. She asks Scott what he means. He explains, telling her all about Lydia’s distant behavior, and her various hookups. Of course, Allison already knows this (she and Lydia are freaking best friends, of course she knows this), but she still pretends she doesn’t because maybe she misses looking into Scott’s brown eyes…

“Here comes Lydia!” Allison is brought back to earth when she feels Scott’s hand slide into hers. It’s a habit, she knows, and it’s for good reason because Scott’s trying to get Allison’s attention and point it towards the incoming Lydia.

Allison can feel her heart beating faster (and knows that – _dang it—_ Scott can hear it, too).

Lydia comes down the hallway, a new boy trailing after her today. She smiles up at him as he tugs playfully at her belt loop. Then, the couple disappears around the corner, just as abruptly as they arrived.

“What the heck?” Scott asks. “She was buzzing around Greenberg this morning and she’s already on a new guy?” Allison isn’t that surprised. Nobody’s interested in Greenberg for _too_ long. “I think Lydia’s broken,” Scott says earnestly, and it sounds kind of ridiculous because Lydia isn’t a toy, she can’t be broken. And yet, as Allison looks back down the hallway where her best friend had gone, she can’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Lydia is.

**

Stiles is the one who finds her crying. He seems to have a talent for that.

“Go away,” she cries out. Like always. Stiles sits beside her anyways, saying nothing, just sitting. Lydia glares at him for a moment, but then she’s wiping her eyes and suddenly doesn’t look intimidating, just really sad and alone and—

Stiles places an arm around Lydia’s shoulders.

They sit there for a while.

Then, because he can feel her relaxing against him, Stiles decides to speak up.

"You okay--"

"Shut up and hold me." And he obeys. Not because he can't stand up for himself. Not because Lydia's abusive. But because Lydia's hurting and he knows sometimes there's just nothing to say. So Stiles sits, rubbing Lydia's shoulder in a comforting fashion as she cries and cries and cries some more.

**

Allison is at Lydia's locker. 

"You weren't at lunch."

"Yeah, I realize." Lydia puts away the books she doesn't need and pulls out the ones she does. Allison is still there. Hovering. "What do you want Allison?"

"Are you okay?" Of course she is. "You don't seem like it." Why not? "I don't know, you've been so...  _sad_ since Jackson..." Lydia tilts her head at the phrase.

"I haven't been sad. If anything I've been glad." She smiles then, though Allison notes it doesn't reach her eyes. "I get to hook up with anyone I want. You, too, if you'd stop holding onto Scott like a security blanket." Allison presses her lips together, seeing right through the walls Lydia's putting up. But she knows that, with Lydia, there's a tactic to breaking her walls down.

It's almost an art.

So she offers to invite her for a sleep over, and of course Lydia says yes, and Allison walks away plotting ways to figure out how to fix Lydia.

**

"I wish I could take away your hurt." He shouldn't have said that either. But he did. Lydia smiles and leans her head against Stiles's shoulders. It's kind of weird and extremely foreign to her, but at least Stiles seems to be enjoying himself, his heart pounding against her ear canal and his hands twitching nervously beside her. He's such a funny guy, with a funny way of showing how much he cares.

Lydia likes it.

She likes the way he cares.

**

She almost calls Jackson.

She thinks about it, her fingers pressing in the number that Mr. Whittemore left when he dragged his adoptive son to England. With each number, Lydia is more and more unsure of her decision. If Jackson really wanted to talk to her, wouldn't he have called her by now? Lydia bites her lip, leans back into her bed, and thinks about what life was like before Jackson left, before he broke up with her, before there was anything about werewolves or hunters or kanimas or evil manipulating uncles...

She remembers lying in Jackson's arms.

She remembers his house key.

She remembers a love she never felt.

She wishes someone like her like that again.

**

Michael (or Tucker or Nathan or Rudy) rubs Lydia's back.

"You ready to be amazed?" he asks. Jackson wouldn't ask that. He'd just amaze her. Lydia rolls her eyes when Michael attempts to woo her, singing sweet nothings in her ear. She thinks about Jackson, about the things he would've said.

Her phone vibrates. Lydia pulls it out of her pocket, completely unconcerned by the wounded look Michael (or Tucker or Nathan) gives her when he realizes she couldn't care less about his attempts at seduction.

It's a text. 

From Stiles.

_Remember, Lydia; you're better than this._

Lydia reads the text. Reads it again. She smiles. 

Maybe, it’s alright that nobody loves her like Jackson does anymore.

 Because at least there’s a person who loves her like Stiles.


End file.
